


The Waiting Game

by Glowstickia



Series: Taz Minifics [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Board Games, Gen, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Takes place during the battle of the 3rd abomination fight.While Jake and Dani wait for the Pine Guard to return, they try to distract themselves from the 'what ifs'.





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> 25-pigeons said:  
> My bad. 8A and jake cool ice
> 
> You picked the mystery word - Riddle.
> 
> Am I behind in Amnesty still? Yes. Will that stop me from writing fic? NAH

Jake's frown deepened as he stared at the checker board resting on a pile of dirty clothes in front of him. Dani's eyes were distant, staring above him as her fingers glided over Dr. Harris Bonkers's fur. He glanced up a couple times, just to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep like the bunny had in Dani's lap about an hour ago. The lamp on Dani's nightstand flickered. Jake forced himself to focus on the red and black board. His fingers drummed the floor as he weighed his options. Okay, she was definitely getting a double decker in the next couple turns. He had to salvage this. Maybe if he-

"Do you..." Dani's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up and saw tears welding up in her eyes, ready to spill over like a glass left under the faucet for too long. She gulped in air and steadied her hand on Dr. Bonkers' back. "Do you think they're alright?" She asked, her voice wavering too much for his liking.

"I mean," he looked down at his checkers, black, and moved a piece forward. It sat directly between two of her reds. He was safe...for now. "yeah? They've come back before. Heck, I don't think Ned can die? Dude hit the Pizza Hut sign and walked out of the hospital like nothin' happen'." He grinned.

"Yeah, but-"

Before she could protest, he reached over, careful to not spill the board, and placed a warm hand on hers. "Dani, she'll be okay." He squeezed. His knees lightly tapped the board and he could hear every single piece sliding onto the wood floors. He sighed, pushed the board and dirty plaids underneath aside, and crawled over to her. "I mean like, she's got that cool magic thing going for her." He leaned his back against Dani's bed.

Dani continued to rub Dr. Bonkers' fur as though he was a lamp and could make her wish be true. Jake squeezed her arm and tried to smile, but- No. One of them needed to stay strong. Jake forced his lips back until his teeth bared. Dani's eyes were elsewhere. Jake nudged her with his shoulder. "Hey."

Her eyes refocused on one of the blacken knots in the wood panels of her wall. She hummed in response.

"Why don't we play a game?"

Dani snorted and leaned into him. "We literally were until you deliberately threw the checkers on the floor."

Jake scoffed. "Me? Throw a game? Pisha, you're the one who cheated in double stacking."

Dani laughed. "Oh my god, I did not cheat." She shoved her weight against him. "You ass, that's literally how you play."

He shoved back. "Who heard of double stacking chips?"

"You just didn't want to lose!"

Jake took the time to roll his eyes. "Yeah, to a cheater!"

Dani held Dr. Bonkers against her chest. "How dare you insinuate such a thing in front of my son like that!"

He held up his hands in defeat. "Don't tell Aubrey." Dani's face crumbled to a sad smile. Jake shoved again, "fiiiiiine we can do a new game."  
Dr. Bonkers settled back on Dani's lap and fell asleep instantly. Her eyebrows knitted together as she tapped her chin. "No no, I'm not goin' to be called a cheater in my own room again." She squinted at the wall. "What about....a riddle game?"

Jake smacked his lips together. "Riddle game huh?"

She grinned. "First one to five wins."

"You're on!"

"Alright...hmmm let me thiiiiink....oh!" Dani leaned over and hugged Dr. Bonkers, "Dr. Harris Bonkers' father has three sons. Dr. Steven Bonkers, Dr. Garryl Bonkers and-"

Jake blinked. "Who's the third son?"

Dani shrugged. "You gotta tell me."

It took Jake a solid minute before he shoved Dani. "It's Dr. Harris Bonkers! You little-"

She laughed. "Ding ding ding. Alright, your turn."

"...So before Mt. Everest," Dani snorted, but Jake ignored her, "was discovered, what was the highest mountain on Earth?"

She stared at him. The glint of humor had been replaced with something very, very, tired. "Mt. Everest. You know...not even surprised you started off with that one."

"Listen-"

She shoved her hand against his cheek. "Nope! My turn." She tapped the floor for a moment, "Ah, okay, so, Ned goes to buy a used car-"

"Wait, what happened to his old car?"

"I-did you forget about the whole funicular-"

"Oh. Fuck...right..."

"SO, Ned went to get a used car and finds one for like....$8,700 and he buys it without paying a dime. How is that possible?"

Jake frowned. "I mean, it's not polite to call people out on stealin' Dani."

Dani threw her hands in the air. "He didn't-" she rubbed her temples, "okay you know what that's fair. Should've kept the man anonymous. That's on me."

"But, the answer is he stole it?"

She stared at him flabbergasted. "N-no Jake. He paid $8700!"

"Oooooh," he nodded, "good for Ned." Dani thumped her head against her mattress as her hands rubbed her face. Muffled strings of cuss words followed. Jake took the moment to move Dr. Harris Bonkers to his lap. "Ey, watch your fuckin' language. In front of my son no less!"

Her arms flopped to her sides as she stared at the ceiling. "I hate you so much right now."

"Haha, nah you don't." He gave a good scratch behind Dr. Bonkers' ears, "I'm a delight."

**Author's Note:**

> They are close friends and I love them.
> 
> find me at [tazglow](https://tazglow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
